Gunning Down Romance
by vincent-taco
Summary: This is a rewrite. Cloud and Vincent find company in each other and try to pick up life and break free of thier addictions. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is my SECOND FF7 fic... Yay! I don't own them... well... yeah. This is a tame fic compared to my other one... so it's easier to read. Rated R for drugs, possible yaoi... not sure yet, and language... grins I've been channeling Cid again! dammit! lol. Enjoy!

Cloud: HEY! why do i always turn out emo?!

Vincent: I don't like this story. I would NEVER smoke pot!

Writer: Shut up! You aren't smoking pot! And Cloud, you are emo!!!

Cloud sat alone, staring out over the wide expanse of murky swamp, a bottle of whisky in his hand. He took a small sip, allowing the amber liquid to run like fiery teardrops down his throat. The sun was setting a pinkish gold behind him, the light it cast reflecting on the muddy waters below.

Another swallow, the liquid fire racing down to his gut, another painful memory hoping to be forgotten.

It was as it always was… drink to forget; maybe you'll soon forget what you're drinking for.

His blue eyes struggled to remain open as his eyelids grew heavier.

"Jiu bu jie zhen chou." Slowly, Cloud turned his head to his left, a tall man in dark crimson and black stood looking over the miserable green marshland below them.

"What did you say?" Cloud shook his head slowly, his free hand reaching up to stop his brain from swimming.

"Liquor can not dispel true sorrows. A Wutainese proverb." Cloud looked down at the almost empty clear bottle in his hand.

"Well it does the fucking trick for me." came the blonde's mumbled reply. He took large swig and held it out to the man in absent offering. When the man denied it, he took it back, ingesting another searing mouthful. The sun set lower, almost disappearing completely under the flat horizon. The man in red stood beside Cloud's sitting form as the last of the day light faded away into saddened night fall.

"Aigno she yas jhan shan pao." Cloud began to feel anger well up inside him. He threw the now empty bottle over the ledge into the swamp and cursed.

"God fucking damn it Vincent! Why the hell do you fucking follow me here and stand there mumbling fucking bullshit in a language I can't fucking understand?! Speak English you god damned senseless ass fuck!" Cloud sighed, tears burning in his eyes. "What's your damn problem? You stand there all fucking high and mighty, analyzing everyone else's fucking issues, like you're some fucking god or something."

Vincent ignored him, eyes glued hazily out to the swamp. A long shadow was snaking through the grass, a Midgar Zolum was on the prowl, searching for its next meal, the vibrations from the whiskey bottle drawing it out of its hole.

"It's not your fault Tifa's dead." Cloud spat off to the side as Vincent stood there, his fingers twitching every now and then, touching the fabric of his cloak.

"Fuck you." At this remark, Vincent sighed and lazily smiled, allowing the blonde to see it clearly.

"Sometimes I wish you would." Cloud fell back, arms resting at the back of his head, he was wondering for a moment if he had really heard humor in the man's voice but his drunken mind lost track of its importance and he started to stare off into the abyss. The sky was getting cloudy. No stars tonight, he thought for a moment, his mind rolling over in its distorted haze. He stood up slowly on his feet, wiping the dried moss off his butt as he did so. Turning to Vincent, he stretched.

"So you'd probably like that, wouldn't you pretty boy?" Vincent jerked his attention from the swamp to the blonde, taking a moment to register Cloud's words. He didn't answer. Could started to amble towards Fenrir, sitting parked some yards away. "Well Marlene's home alone. I better be getting back." He nearly tripped attempting to mount the bike, barely catching himself with his arm. Vincent turned and sluggishly walked to him, pulling him harshly away from the vehicle.

"I'm not letting you drive home yourself. You're stinking drunk. Marlene will be fine on her own. Sit down." Cloud pulled from his grip, tripping over his own feet, landing flat on his face in the carpet of moss. He rolled over on his back, picking the moss off his eyebrow and discarding it to the side. He glared up at Vincent, standing over him with a look of faint amusement.

"Fuck you."

Vincent threw his arms out to his sides, offering himself to Cloud's gaze. Vincent then plopped down Indian style beside him, a smile lurking just under the facade of his skin.

"You are all talk Cloud Strife." There was something that caught Cloud off guard again. There was restrained laughter in Vincent's deep voice. And the way the man was looking at him even then was a little strange… Vincent was flirting with him. He inhaled the night air deeply, catching a feint smell of something foul smelling and awkward on Vincent's being. He grinned stupidly, recognizing the smell, like he had just found out some dirty little secret.

"You know, you're one big fucking hypocrite you know that, fucking Valentine. You tell me that drinking won't make my fucking problems better, but at least it ain't the crazy shit you've been getting into." Vincent grinned at the blond and pulled out a lighter and a silver case from one of his pockets, opening the slender case to seize a slim cigarette and light it up. Closing the case with a quick snap of his metal claw, he took in a deep drag. Cloud watched in bemusement.

"I never knew vampires could fucking smoke. Holy fucking shit." he grinned a little and burst into laughter at his choice in words. Vincent took another hit and held it out to him.

" I'll ignore that comment for now. Take a drag, it's quite pleasant really." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"It must be if it smells so fucking bad." He took it and placed it to his lips, inhaling like an old pro. Suddenly he erupted into a violent coughing fit. Vincent took the cig from his outstretched hand and smiled fully, not bothering to hide his laughter. Cloud continued to cough but soon caught his breath.

"What the fuck is that shit!?" He watched as Vincent took a long deliberate drag, looking quite happy with himself.

"Something Cid made. Yuffie gave it to me as an 'unbirthday present'. You like?" Cloud almost wanted to… wait, he couldn't remember. He looked at Vincent, shrugged and lazily held out his hand.

"May I?"

Writer: so i lied. Vincent does smoke pot... lol... giggles R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

Okay, since the computer is being rather weird, I'm giving you a double dose of chapter goodness! I am so happy to have a review! happy feet dance Some aurthors demand thousands of reviews... I am happy when just one comes in! sigh I am so easy to please it kills me sometimes...

C: Damn... I was hoping to do that.

V: She can hear you you know...

W: Thank you Vincent. But anyways, those who've read it here at home like it so far... yay! Read on!

V: Contrary to popular belief, she doens't own us... Thank the gods for that...

C: Amen.

Chapter Two

Some time had passed before either of the men could collectively think straight. They sat together leaning against the other's shoulder, talking of nothing and everything, all the while, passing the joint back and forth.

"Jiu hou wu de," sighed Vincent, putting his head fully on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud grunted and leaned his head against Vincent's, giving it a quick bump with his own before saying anything back.

"Fuck you." Vincent shifted and moaned, absently grabbing at Cloud's hand which held what remained of the cig.

"Would you?" he whispered, his voice dropping a register in his stoned condition. Cloud placed a kiss on the other man's forehead, running his hand over Vincent's normal right arm. Head still swimming, he sighed. There was something he was supposed to remember, something sad, but he couldn't think of it. He kissed the crown of black hair again, whispering into its glossy depths.

"Maybe… I don't know…." Vincent lifted his head and brushed his lips over Cloud's.

Dry and chapped, the man's breath wreaking of liquor and weed; not bad for the first kiss Vincent had received in a rather long time. Cloud pushed into the kiss, his mind still stewing in the red and black haze in his mind, trying to gain entrance to Vincent's mouth; his tongue wanting to run over the man's sharp canines. Vincent shifted his position, grabbing at the back of Cloud's head with his clawed arm.

Something moved in the tall yellow grass nearby. Vincent heard it first, then Cloud. They pulled apart and stood up. Vincent pulling Death Penalty out of its holster.

"Shit," mumbled Cloud. His swords remained sheathed in Fenrir, parked... somewhere; he just couldn't remember what direction it was in the dark. The two men stood rigid, listening to the rustling grass stirring around them.

"Zolom?" Cloud whispered, his eyes straining to see in the hazy darkness.

"Female." whispered Vincent, all lust gone from his voice. It was now the monotonous voice of his warrior self. Cloud tried shaking himself from his high, but had no such luck. A sick feeling brewed the in pit of his stomach.

"Vincent, I'm no good for fighting." Suddenly he bent over, heaving the contents of his stomach at his feet. Before Vincent could react, the Zolom was on them, her giant head reared and scaly hood spread out wide. Vincent fired a shot, aiming for the head but instead, planting the bullet into its scaly hood. He jumped off to the side, taking Cloud, still puking, with him, and dived into a roll, coming up on his feet some eight feet away. He took aim again only for a much larger target.

The bullet tore through the side of the beast's neck, deterring it for only a moment's time. Cloud managed to scramble away on his own, leaving Vincent to face the angry snake. Two more shots were all it took to slay it, its dying scream ringing in their ears.

Off in the short distance, Cloud's cell phone rang, its diminutive light shining bright in the darkness, reflecting off of Fenrir's body. Vincent half jogged to it, just picking it up from its holder when his own started to ring. He answered both at once.

"Hello?" On one line Barret yelled, on the other giggled Yuffie.

"Cloud you sorry ass son of a bitch! Why aren't you with Marlene?"

"Hey Vinnie, you wanna come over?" Vincent answered Barret first.

"Cloud is with me, umm, I'll send him home," he hung up. "Yuffie, what's the matter?" Vincent watched Cloud walk up next to him and take his cell from the seat of the bike flipping it open and dialing a number.

"I better get the fuck home before Barret gets too pissed," he grumbled as he waited for the line to pick up. Vincent ignored him, listening to Yuffie giggling on the phone.

"Come on Vinnie, I just want you to come over. We could watch a movie or cuddle or something…" Vincent felt sick suddenly. He looked over at Cloud who was talking to Marlene.

"I can't Yuffie. I'm helping Cloud with Marlene tonight."

He watched as Cloud shot him a glance. Vincent hung up his phone and moved Cloud aside from the bike, the blonde still apologizing to the little girl on the phone.

"I'll be home soon," mumbled Cloud as he watched Vincent mount his bike. He hung up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking you home. You still can't drive, so get on."

Cloud shook his head of spiky blond hair and mounted the bike, wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist. The headlight flicked into life as Vincent turned the ignition.

* * *

V: snickers Cloud's the bitch!

C: I am not!

W: Boys! Stop fighting! And Vincent! Give me that cig!!!!

Chapter Three

"Marlene! I'm home." Cloud called as he fiddled with the lock and key. Marlene greeted Vincent and Cloud as they walked in the door. Her brown hair hung loose behind her, spilling over her white nightie. She hugged Vincent before quickly scolding Cloud.

"I was worried about you Cloud. I thought you got hurt." She looked up at him, staring into his confused blue eyes, "but it's okay. I forgive you. I see you're home safe now." She wrapped him in a tight hug and ran into the living room.

"She's growing up so fast," commented Vincent. Cloud nodded and put a hand behind his head, looking down at the floor.

"So, uh you wanna sit down or something?" Vincent smiled as he felt a tug at his cloak. Marlene stood with a hairbrush and scrunchi in hand.

"Vincent, can you braid my hair?" Vincent nodded and followed her into the living room. Cloud walked into the bathroom, the shower turning on minutes later.

Vincent sat on the edge of the couch with Marlene sitting on the floor between his knees. Taking the brush from her, he slowly ran it through her hair, carefully smoothing it down with his metallic claw. He started at the top of her head, taking three strands and starting the braid. Up and over, left to right; up and over, right to left. Marlene sat as still as she could, watching the movie playing on the television. She let out a yawn.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?" he felt her lean back against his legs.

"Why is Cloud so sad?" Vincent thought of how to reply.

"I'm not sure. It might be that he misses Tifa." Marlene relaxed against him, her mind deep in thought. Vincent finished the braid, reaching over her shoulder for the yellow scrunchi.

"Done," he let go of her hair and leaned back into the couch. He noticed her eyes were glued to the TV and took in what she was watching. It looked like a high end action movie. The hero was a tall black haired woman with a katana and a tight leather outfit. The apparent villain was a man with long white hair and a black tattoo on his face. He wielded a long slender saber and wore tight leather pants.

"Marlene, what is this?" he watched as the two characters fought on screen.

"Ito." She sat mesmerized, not saying anything else. Cloud walked into the living room wearing blue pajama pants, his hair wet and flat on his head.

"What's she watching?"

"Ito." Cloud nodded.

"Marlene, it's past your bedtime, you can watch the rest of it tomorrow after school."

"Will you pick me up tomorrow?" Cloud looked at the TV screen, slightly embarrassed that he neglected her so much in one day.

"I promise." Marlene hopped up onto her feet and gave both men a hug each. She skipped to her bedroom, shutting the door after saying goodnight.

"So," Cloud sat down on the couch next the black haired being," about earlier…"

"What about it?" Vincent's tone was cold, expecting the bad.

"Thanks… for killing the Zolom… and driving me home," he watched Vincent's face and body for any change in posture. He fiddled with the fabric of his pants, trying to think of something to say. "So um…you still wanna…" he couldn't say it. He couldn't even believe he was thinking about it. He looked Vincent in the eye, his pulse racing.

Vincent was no longer impaired by the drugs. He looked at Cloud's face. Underneath the surface of those mako eyes, all was in turbulence. He was about to deny him when the blond placed a slow tender kiss on his lips. This time, they were moist and full, tasting of tooth paste and lip balm.

Vincent felt a hand lightly press against his crotch, massaging it in an arousing manor. He shuddered into the kiss, pressing back against Cloud's lips. Suddenly he pulled back, unsure if he really wanted this. Cloud felt similar but would rather go on than relive the remembered embarrassment he suffered with Cid after Tifa had died.

"Vincent," his voice was a pleading whisper, his eyes an ocean of sadness and raw rejection. Vincent stood in a blur of black and red, turning away from him towards the kitchen. Cloud managed not to let his tears escape at the sight of the vampire leaving the room without a word.

"Fucking tease…" he grumbled as he stood from the couch. He grabbed the remote from the table and turned off the television, throwing the control across the room. The kitchen light blinked out, and in the darkness, Cloud suddenly felt two strong arms holding his own, restraining them from any more of an outburst. Anger still circulated through his veins, hot and sticky with anticipation of rejection.

"I'm not leaving you Cloud," he whispered roughly into the blond's ear. Slowly, he caressed the thicker man's abdomen, running his fleshy fingers over the hard surface. It was soft enough for a lover's touch but hard enough to injure a fist. He rubbed his head on those broad shoulders, nuzzling his face into Cloud's neck, enjoying the intimate touch that he'd been so long without.

"The bedroom." Cloud breathed sharply as he felt Vincent nip at the flesh on the side of his neck. Vincent couldn't help what his instincts begged him to do. He swept the heavy blond off his feet and crept past Marlene's bedroom to the last room on the left.

The room was barren. A simple queen size bed, a chest of drawers and a bedside table with a lamp made up the decor, and above it all, a black ceiling fan. Vincent laid the man on the bed gently, feeling as if he'd done this many times before… only with another in the blond's place. He lay next to him, watching as Cloud's hands reached out almost hysterically to undo his red cloak.

Cloud worked the cloak loose, letting it fall from the man's shoulders. Still unsure, he adopted a milder pace. Leisurely he moved his body over on top of Vincent's, straddling his hips. The look of lust in Vincent's eyes was slightly unsettling. Cloud mentally urged himself forward. This was just like fucking Tifa. This was just like making love to Aris. He mentally kicked himself for those thoughts but went onwards.

Carefully, he removed Vincent's shirt and holsters, placing them a safe distance away. Shirtless and cloakless, Vincent looked like a deathly angel, pale and fragile, yet hard as stone. He ran his hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of the light sprinkling of black chest hair that graced the man's upper abdomen. Hesitantly, he bent over the man and flicked his tongue over a nipple, causing it to harden almost immediately. A slight moan escaped Vincent's lips; so quiet and so natural. Cloud bit down softly, causing Vincent's back to arch. Underneath him, he could feel Vincent's erection pressing against him. His own was aching in anticipation. Vincent reached for the blond's pants, slipping his erection out over the elastic band into the open.

Sitting up, he pushed Cloud over between his legs, his normal hand wrapping around the exposed penis in a firm grip. He dove into a bruising kiss, his claw arm supporting his body. Their tongues intermingled wildly, feeling each other out. Vincent still gripped Cloud's cock in his hand, slowly running his hand up and down its thick shaft, causing pre-cum to ooze forth from its smooth head. Vincent rubbed his thumb in it, spreading it about over the fleshy head, causing fire to run through Cloud's nerve endings. Cloud moaned, the sensation so strong it almost hurt.

Breaking the kiss, Vincent trailed his tongue down Cloud's abdomen to his erection. Carefully, he took it into his mouth, unsure of how Cloud would react. The moan that tore through the man's body was certainly enough for him. Slowly he started sucking, eerie of his canines. Cloud moaned again, louder. Vincent pulled up alarmed, placing a quick kiss on the blond's lips.

"Shh, you'll wake Marlene."

"I can't help it. Keep this up and I'll come. Damn it, Vincent. I want to fuck you." his voice was a hurried whisper which caught in his throat when Vincent placed his clawed hand on the young man's chest, scratching downwards, leaving red welts in their wake. Cloud's rushed mumbling ceased and he shut his eyes tight at the tingling sensations.

"God Vincent, let me have you… please." An idea came to the older man, now toying with the golden blond pubic hair that grew about the base of the man's penis.

"Only if I may have you in return to satisfy my needs."

* * *

(A/N: Insert really hot passionate love scene because the writer is getting really lazy and can't stop thinking about hot guys with REALLY LONG hair……COUGHDRAGONFORCECOUGH) 

Thanks! R&R! Hope you liked them! Oh, and Ito, that's just something I made up... atleast I don't think it's real... yeah.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cloud slammed his fist into the alarm clock. The sun was up and blinding him through his closed eyelids. Suddenly he shot up, looking at the empty space next to him on the mattress. His heart skipped a beat. He looked at the dresser where Vincent's guns had been. Three were still there, but his black shirt and Death Penalty were gone.

Getting up, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, his head pounding. Entering, he saw Marlene sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, Vincent sitting across from her, sipping tea, his long black bangs falling over his eyes out of natural habbit. He walked to the sink, picking up a clean glass from the dish rack and filling it with water.

"Morning," greeted Vincent quietly from over his mug. Cloud nodded and downed the glass of water in one gulp. He turned around and faced the table, observing the two.

"Marlene, you ready for school? The bus will be coming in ten minutes." He sat down in the chair left next to her. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at her and ruffled her hair before kissing her forehead and getting up again and rummaging through the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" asked Vincent, sitting as pretty as could be, as if he hadn't been fucked up the ass five hours beforehand.

"Some aspirin. My head is killing me." Vincent smiled.

"Try the tea on the stove. It'll help you."

Cloud poured himself a glass and sniffed it.

"Ginger?"  
"Of course." Vincent watched as Cloud shrugged his shoulders and took a big gulp of the tea. Marlene watched him, her eyes falling to his stomach.

"Cloud, did you get into a fight? There are big red marks on your stomach." Both Vincent and Cloud choked on their tea, looking at the other for an excuse.

"Marlene, your bus!" She looked at the clock, her eyes going wide and took off, shouting goodbye on the way out. Cloud took a seat next to Vincent, sipping more of the tea.

"I thought you'd leave this morning." He watched as Vincent sipped his tea contemplatively. Then those brooding red eyes met his in a reassuring gaze.

"I told you Cloud, I'm not going to leave you until you wish me to."

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed on both of my stories... you make me feel all warm and fluffy... damn you i say! turns up J-E-N-O-V-A remix anyways, the question was asked that if any of the Wutainese babble in the first chapter meant anything... well yes... it's all chinese proberbs that i stole from a friend of mine... HAHA CHAS!!! anyhow, i am sorry however to say that i have long lost the sheet of paper that i had scribbled them onto and can't tell you what the untranslated stuff means... tear sorry... oh well... i'll try to put up the next chapter soon!! 


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Winter was upon Edge in full force. Outside the snow blew in thick plumes. After the planet had to end the war with meteor, the seasons were thrown in chaos. Cloud sat staring out the kitchen window at the gray mess outside. He loathed the thought of having to go deliver packages in the cold snow, but he never planned on Midgar turning into something akin to the Northern Cave. Vincent walked through the front door, his clothing and hair wet from the melting snow still clinging to him.

Placing a kiss on the blond's lips, he stepped into the kitchen, removing his gear in the process.

"I talked to Cid today; he says there's another big storm coming behind this one. We should be getting some two feet of snow in the next three days." Taking off his heavy cloak and draping it over a chair, he walked over to the stove and poured himself some hot tea.

"Great more snow. Just what I need," he turned to face the taller man behind him. "Marlene's still in bed. Her school closed due to the roads." Vincent nodded and wrapped an arm around the man's solid waist.

"You're losing weight."

"I guess I just don't eat much. Work's been demanding." Vincent frowned at the poor excuse.

"You need to eat Cloud. Especially in this weather." Cloud nodded, his eyes fixed out the window. He felt the man's arms squeeze him tighter and smiled sadly as his lover's face nuzzled his neck.

"Yuffie called. She says everyone's getting together for a Christmas party." Vincent nodded blankly, reverting to looking out the window as well.

"Should we go?" Cloud wasn't sure of what Vincent would want. Vincent was about to answer when the door bell rang. Cloud moved to answer it. At the door, covered in half melted snow, stood Nanaki, his red fur the color of clay and his flaming tail lazily swinging back and forth.

"Red, uh, come in," he stepped aside allowing the big cat to enter. Nanaki shook the remaining snow and sauntered in, nodding at Vincent and turning towards Cloud, sitting down by the table.

"Cloud how have you been?" Nanaki looked mildly uncomfortable under the gazes of the two men as he tried to sound casual. His tail twitched anxiously, giving himself away to the black haired gunman.

"I'm fine. What brings you here to Edge? Cosmo Canyon's a long ways off from here." Cloud looked at him, watching his one yellow eye. There was a silence.

"Barret sent you, did he not?" Vincent shifted into a chair next to Nanaki's body, laying a hand on top of the beast's head, rubbing an ear with his normal hand. Nanaki sighed as much as an animal could. The mysterious gunman had always been perceptive. Very perceptive.

"I am to check on Marlene. Barret is still concerned for her safety and well being." This only brought another painful silence. "He is only concerned because of the last incident with Cloud." He hung his head low, Vincent now resting his arm on his lap.

Cloud looked out the window, snow still blowing in thick sheets. He remembered it. Vincent had gone away for three weeks, doing god knows what. This had sent him into a wild fit. One day while Marlene was at school, he had started drinking. In his sad stupor, he called Cid and Yuffie, screaming at them and threatening suicide. When Marlene came home from school, again disappointed that he had failed to pick her up, she found him lying on the floor in the bathroom, half dead with blood still pouring from his crudely slashed wrists. He looked the cat in the eye.

"Marlene is fine. She's sleeping right now," he paused, "and I'm fine too. No drinking or anything since then. Ask Vincent." He looked at his partner for comfermation.

Vincent had begged him to see a doctor when he returned from his trip. Marlene had called him in hysterics saying Cloud was dead. Vincent had rushed home as fast as he could, getting a ride from Cid in the Seira. He finally got Cloud to agree on taking medication for his depression. The blond's condition was still in need of healing, the scars on his wrists, a painful reminder to both men.

"Nanaki, I have been with Cloud daily since then, he is improving greatly." Nanaki looked in the livingroom, indicating Marlene.

"And Marlene?"

"She's been quite happy." Nanaki looked up at Vincent, noticing something different in his red eyes. He stood from the floor.

"Well I shall take both your words and shall burden you no more with such unhappy details." He took a few slow steps towards the door when Marlene walked into the kitchen. Her hair messed from sleep and her eyes still heavy. She yawned and waved at everyone.

"Good morning Nanaki," she walked over to him, past both men and wrapped the beast in a hug, "Morning Cloud, Vincent." She opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice. After taking a sip of her juice, a smile appeared on her face.

"Nanaki, are you here to visit?"

"I'm afraid not, darling, I was just leaving." He watched as a frown creased her face. It almost broke his heart, seeing her pout like that. Some humans just had those qualities. "But I could stay a bit longer if you like." Marlene's face lit up again. She looked over to Cloud hopefully.

"Can we go play outside?" Cloud nodded.

"Your coat and boots are in the laundry room." He grinned as she quick took off towards the living room, taking a turn for the laundry room. Turning to face the two remaining in the kitchen, Cloud spoke.

"Nanaki, tell Barret that Marlene is fine. I am taking good care of her." Marlene soon ran back into the kitchen all bundled up in her cold weather gear.

Vincent watched the two walk outside in the snow from the window, heading towards the park. He felt Cloud embrace him in a hug, the other's warm breath sweeping across his neck as the shorter man stood on his tip toes.

"Are you really okay Cloud?" Vincent's voice was soft and gentle.

"As long as you stay," Cloud whispered, trying to hold back tears while laying his head against the taller man's shoulder.

"I shall try Cloud, but fate is always changing," Cloud smiled despite this, hugging him even tighter.

"It doesn't matter what fate has to say." On tip toes, he pulled aside the long hair hanging over Vincent's pale neck. Placing a hungry kiss, he whispered quietly, "Because I love you."

At this remark, Vincent's heart felt uneasy. He smiled anyways, putting on a happy face for the fragile blond.

"I love you too Cloud," he sighed heavily, "I love you too." He looked at the clock above the stove.

"Cloud shouldn't you be out working?" Cloud rolled his eyes. Vincent sure did know how to ruin a mood.

"Yeah. I got six deliveries today. The others I can do tomorrow if the roads aren't too bad." He let go of Vincent, walking into the living room.

"The roads from Neighblem aren't too bad, at least this morning they were decent." Cloud turned and smirked half heartedly.

"Why don't you just move in with us? It'll save you gil and time." Vincent smiled softly, his lips chapped.

"Go do your deliveries. We'll talk about it when you get home."

* * *

OMFG! I posted this a little earlier than I thought... like fifteen mins after chapter four!!!! SMACK so much for being evil and making you wait eh? lol. I hope you're still liking it... this one's kind of bitter sweet... like an evanecence song... sigh lol R&R! 


	5. A Dribble of filler

Okay, this just takes place randomly in the story. It sounded cool when I thought of it and so I put it down. It'll kind of fit in later. I just thought some good old Cloudness needed to be exploited. Enjoy!

* * *

"Cloud! Come on! Vincent's going to be here any minute!" Marlene shouted as she ran bare foot down the short hallway, a purple duffle bag in tow. Cloud stuck his head out of the bathroom door, his gold tinted hair plastered wet to his face. He smiled bemusedly and shut the door again.

In the mirror, sky blue eyes looked back at him. His skin felt as if millions of insects were crawling just under the surface and his hands just couldn't stop shaking. Quitting was harder than he'd imagined. He looked pointedly at the tiny ziplock bag resting on the porcelain counter top. His body wanted it, his mind practically screamed for it, but he knew that if Vincent were to find him with it, he'd go through hell.

Cautiously, as if he moved too quickly something would happen, he lifted the baggie off the smooth cool surface, feeling its miniscule weight in his shaking fingers. He swallowed hard, eyeing it with fixed feelings. Suddenly, a knock at the door. A low, sensuous voice whispered through the wood of the door.

"Cloud," _Oh god, Vincent_. Cloud quickly emptied the bag into the sink, turning on the faucet and tossing the baggie into the garbage can beside the toilet.

"Cloud, are you almost ready to go?" Cloud eyed the sink with relief and cleared his throat before opening the door. He stood still, letting Vincent take him in. No, he wasn't almost ready. Wearing only the lounge pants he'd entered the bathroom in, he was shirtless and still wet from his shower, at least that's what he hoped his lover would think.

"Let me get dressed and…" his words were cut short, the pale gunman's lips firmly plastered over his own, his body being crudely shoved against the doorframe. He felt Vincent's tongue sweep into his mouth and struggled to parry it. His arms went to rest around the man's hips, pulling him closer.

"Hey! Will you two stop being silly and let's go! I wanna go to Nieghblem!" Cloud's eyes shot wide open and he quickly pushed away from the red clad man to see an impatient Marlene standing at the end of the hallway with her hands roguishly on her hips. He blushed violently and shrugged his shoulders, walking back past the silent Vincent to his room. Vincent walked into the living room to sit and wait. Marlene immediately plopped down next to him on the couch, her face flustered.

"Honestly, must you two be so silly all the time?!"

* * *

Was it bad? Does it fit? R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Once again, I am back... with broncitus. This is kind of crazy... I spent all day in a frickin' hospital... and me and a pal of mine came up with a connection between Advent Children and my choir class... giggles poor Chas... he is now Ka-Chas... lol... anyways... I really hope i'm not killing this too much... holds breath Read on!

* * *

Writer: ahem... some years later...

Chapter 6

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Marlene! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered as she blew out the candles. Marlene smiled and laughed, enjoying all her friends and family around her. Barret, Yuffie, Caith Sith, Cid, Nanaki and Vincent… she looked among her group of school friends for Cloud but didn't see him. She frowned internally as her school friends started bombarding her with presents.

"Happy 16th Marlene!" Denzel wrapped her tight in a warm hug. She smiled and thanked him, still looking to see where Cloud had gone.

"Hey Vincent, where's Spikey?" whispered Barret, agitated by the man's sudden absence.

"I have no clue." He stood against the wall of their apartment, his arms crossed over his chest.

"_I _have a clue as to where Cloud went!" giggled Yuffie, walking over to the two. "He's in the bathroom." Vincent shrugged noncommittally. Marlene silenced everyone with a sharp whistle.

"Okay everyone! I'm going to start opening my gifts so everybody gather up!" Vincent gazed over at Barret.

"I'll go check on him." The black man nodded and turned his attentions to his daughter.

Vincent knocked on the closed door. No answer came.

"Cloud? Are you in there?" he heard a sudden cough and he tried to open the door. No use however, it was locked. His voice was low and hurried. "Cloud, let me in. Open the door." He heard something fall with a clatter then a heavy thud.

"Cloud? Cloud, are you alright in there?" he still received no answer. Grabbing the doorknob with his metal claw, he broke the locking mechanism and shoved the door open. Cloud lay in a heap on the tile floor, a tin tray and razor blade laying haphazardly beside him, white powder dusting his black tank top. Vincent rushed down to him, lifting his head and checking for a pulse. He noticed the redness and white residue of Cloud's nose and grew angry. He picked up the tray and razor blade, throwing them away in the trash can.

He left Cloud in the bathroom, shutting the door and walking into the living room where all the people were.

"Let's see, next present is from… Cloud!" Marlene met Vincent's eyes across the room.

"He's in the bathroom! Go ahead!" shouted Barret over the noise. Marlene started unwrapping the gift. When she opened the box, she lost her optimistic smile. There were two picture frames. One held a picture of her, Cloud and Tifa at the Gold Saucer when she was little and the other, a picture of her, Cloud and Vincent at Vincent's home in Nieghblem. She lifted one of the pictures out of the box and noticed a ring sitting underneath it. It was the ring Tifa wore in the photo from the Gold Saucer. She sniffled a little and held up both pictures for all to see. She smiled once again and moved on to the next one to keep her mood up as Vincent made his way over to Yuffie through the crowd jammed into the small room.

"Yuffie, you gave Cloud cocain!?" his voice was sharp and dangerous. She looked at him innocently.

"Well he said it was for you. He said you ran out last week and I couldn't get anymore till toda-" Vincent had heard enough. Drugs were why he'd left Yuffie to begin with. Ignoring her rambling, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the hallway, opening the bathroom door and yanking her inside.

"Materia, now." Vincent grumbled angrily, "Use some, I know you have some." Yuffie bent down over the motionless body. She looked at him, and turned to Vincent, her brown eyes wide.

"Vincent, call for help. He needs a hospital. He's overdosed big time!"

Vincent sat in the waiting room alone pretending to be asleep. In his mind, he thought of all the things Yuffie told him on their way to the emergency room. Cloud had started buying from her and saying it was for him about four months after Vincent and he were officially together. He didn't understand how he could see the signs of the drug use while being so blind to it, especially after being with Yuffie.

Cloud was having trouble keeping weight on, he was often depressed and later on developed manic symptoms and would go through similar withdrawals Yuffie had. He contained his anger and knew suddenly how Tifa must have felt when she was alive.

He remembered that day when she passed on. The birthing of her and Cloud's child had been a long one. She had gone into labor early in the morning, and finally gave birth to a baby girl late into the night. She and Cloud enjoyed their newborn child for an hour before it was taken away as normal to the incubators. Cloud had left her room, calling Barret, Cid, and Vincent to tell them the news. By the time Barret and Cid had arrived to congratulate the new parents, both mother and child were dead, leaving Cloud on the verge of suicide.

Vincent felt someone sit beside him.

"Vincent? Is there any word yet?" Marlene looked at him. She was growing up to be a beautiful young lady, her eyes wizened beyond her now sixteen years.

"I thought you were at your party. What about everyone else?" Vincent kept his eyes closed in the blessed darkness his raven hair provided him, so she couldn't see his frustrated tears.

"Cloud is my family, and so are you Vincent." That was all she said, placing her hand over his and interlocking their fingers.

A man in white walked into the room, clipboard in hand. He looked at the two and approached slowly.

"Are you two for Cloud Strife?" Both nodded. "Come with me." They followed him to a small room down a long hallway. There, he lay in a starched white gown, asleep, hooked up to monitors and IV's.

After the doctor left, Marlene turned to Vincent.

"Did you know Cloud was using cocaine?" her voice was hollow and empty.

"No."

"How long then? Do you know?" Vincent looked at the blond, anger still ebbing at him.

"Almost five years," he looked at her and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry Marlene. I'm so sorry." Both stood there in the white room, Marlene a specter in her pale blue party dress and Vincent in black pants and tailored white work shirt. Tears flowed freely in the static silence from both, in both anger and sadness for the man they both cared for.

* * *

Please don't kill me for doing this... honestly... looks about he had it coming! okay... maybe not... i don't know! blah! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, it's been a crazy holiday season! I'm back with the next chapter in this sad story of mine! WOOT!!! Enjoy and sorry for the wait!

Chapter 7

Rehab. Cloud hated the word; he hated the thought. It brought him a sick feeling that made him feel as if his stomache was being pulled out of him through his belly button. He stared dully out the window as Vincent drove down the highway, his humor far from being pleasent. Vincent flicked his gaze from the road to the blond's relection in the rirror view mirror and sighed quietly before speaking.

"This will be good for you Cloud. Yuffie will be there as well, so you won't be there alone." he saw the bored expression on Cloud's face and sighed again, only louder. "Cloud, we have argued and fought over the damn issue for too long. I love you and so does Marlene. Do you want to upset her?" There was silence. "You are going to go through with this or go to an institution." Vincent ground his teeth as Cloud's mood only soured. He was acting like a moody teenager, but then again, Vincent thought, he'd never acted like that as a teen.

Pulling up to the building, Vincent turned around in his seat and looked pointedly at the blond in the back. Cloud unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his duffle bag. Vincent then unbuckled and opened the door, stepping out and opening Cloud's, a gesture he'd started doing shortly after he had purchased the elegant emerald hued vehical. The anger emanating the blond leaked its way into Vincent's calm interior.

"Cloud, I'm making you do this because I love you, because Marlene loves you. Remember that. You are no use to us dead." He wrapped his arms around the grumpy blond, ignoring anybody who might be staring at them and the anger that had leaked into his words. "I love you. Do this for Marlene and I if you won't do it for yourself." He passionately kissed the man on the lips, reciving no response in return, and embraced him one last time. Cloud pulled away stiffly, not saying anything. He started to walk away but stopped. He turned around, eyes watering.

"You used to say that to Yuffie didn't you?" he turned around again, disappearing into the glass double doors.

"I never said such things to her. Never her." he whispered as he turned to climb back into the vehical.

Vincent gritted his teeth as he drove away from the center. When they first had come together, no he hadn't loved Cloud. He was stoned; drugged and when he awoke next to Cloud that morning, he knew he truly regretted smoking those 'cigarettes' Yuffie had given him. He remembered why he had quit smoking and drugs as a normal human.

Slowly, over the months and the years, Vincent developed a kind of love for the blond, and Marlene as well. He had no idea what Yuffie had told his lover, but it was a lie. As far as he was concerned, the only person he had ever loved and shared intimacy with was long dead, in child birth as Tifa, her spawn long dead as well.

Vincent found himself driving to no where. Trees and shrubs passed him by and he was lost in his thoughts. Within that time, he had unknowingly turned on the cd player and inside it, one of Marlene's cds was playing. He pulled over to the side of the road as tears threatened to cloud his eyes and blur his vision and listened carefully to the lyrics.

"…love and other sociably acceptable emotions are morphine…"

He blinked back his tears. Marlene's friend Denzel, whom was the talented writer and singer of this sad and emotionally powered song, was so young and yet he knew the truth about love it seemed, long before Vincent. He listened to the boy's voice and finally let his tears fall. The ending chorus flooded his ears in a haunting mannor, scaring him to his core.

"I'm gunning down romance…. It never did a thing for me…. But heartache and misery…. ain't nothing but a tragedy…."

The song played through and Vincent gained controle over his emotions once again. With a grunt, he started the vehicle, heading north on the road to Nieghblem. He needed to think.

That night, Cloud sat in the window sill of his room at the center. Razel, his roommate was fast asleep in his bed, snoring softly, his short brick red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. It was raining outside, harsh and demanding, like his withdrawal. No matter how much clothing Cloud put on, he was still cold, and yet his skin burned. His body shook violently, and it took all his strength to remain on the narrow strip of wood. Sweat rested on his brow and his hair lay flat against him. He needed his drugs.

Gritting his teeth against the physical and mental pain he felt, he slowly let go of his burning tears. That night at dinner, Yuffie was all abuzz. She told him things about Vincent that made his heart scream. What he thought was for him only, seemed to be the norm according to the ninja's enthusiastic words.Everything. The scratch marks on the stomach, the gentle bites down the spine, even the melodies Vincent would hum quietly when Cloud couldn't sleep… he'd done the same to Yuffie. Cloud was used to rejection after his tryst with Cid after Tifa died, but being used was a different matter.

Vincent had hurt him in a way he had never known.

YAY! Hope you liked it! I used another Savage Garden song in it too! Break me, Shake me!!! headbangs... falls over woot! later! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, sorry this took me so long. I had added it and accidentally deleted it. But hey, it's up now and after this, the last chapter! woooT!

I don't own FF7... duh.

Chapter 8

Vincent and Marlene stepped out of the car, slamming the doors shut on either side and searching the crowd of people outside the building for Cloud. Three months had passed and the blonde was finally allowed to return home.

"Vincent, do you see him anywhere?" Marlene stood up on her tip toes to see over all the people. "What's going on?" Vincent shook his head and pushed his way forward through the crowd. Someone had committed suicide it seemed and when he saw that the victem wasn't Cloud, he sighed profoundly in twisted relief, vaguely saddened by the scene but grateful that it wasn't anyone close to him...

"Marlene, this way." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the cluttered area to the doors of the center.

Entering, they came to the clean, modest looking reception desk. An old woman with white curly long hair greeted them and pointed out where to find the recreation room. Walking down the hallway, the place seemed deserted. Coming to the Rec room, they found it was empty except for a single person lounging in a chair by the windows facing a large flower garden in full bloom.

"Excuse me," Marlene walked over closer to the person, spikey blond hair coming into view. The person didn't stir. She stepped in front of the chair, a smile coming to her face. "Vincent, I found him, come here and take a look at him." Vincent approached, his stomach performing origami tricks in his abdomen.

Headphones covered his ears, but Cloud was awake and aware. He lay still and relaxed as Vincent and Marlene stood beside him, but inside, he was tenser than a chocobo fixing to get its head lopped off. Inside, his heart was beating fast despite his urging it to slow down.

"He looks a lot better now. He's not so thin." Marlene whispered. "Even his hair is looking healthier." Cloud resisted the urge to move when he felt Marlene's hand touch his hair. He heard Vincent sigh longingly.

"Let's hope this worked for him. Yuffie's going to be in here for at least another two months." There was a pause, then Cloud felt Vincent's claw shaking his shoulder carefully.

"Wake up love, it's time to go home." Vincent bent down and placed a hand on the blond's leg, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Cloud opened his eyes, effectively stopping Vincent in his tracks and took in the two of them before him. Vincent was still froze inches away from his face, searching for something in the blonde's eyes. Cloud looked past him to Marlene, completely ignoring the gunman.

"Take me home."

Gah! How rude!!! Lol. Well, the next and last chapter is coming up soon! Get ready! It's gonna be a good one!


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, the LAST chapter... well folks, it's been fun, but I have to end it! Now, I know my freshmen didn't like the ending very much, acutually, they threatened to kill me but that's a different matter... I hope you like it if only just a little... it's very dramatic... carry on!

Chapter 9

Home... Cloud had been home for over two weeks now. To him, it seemed like an eternity spent locked in a cage. Marlene and Vincent had been very kind and careful around him at first, they walked on eggshells whenever he came into the room. This only served to annoy and anger him further. He felt like a fool, sleeping on the couch for instance, when the apartment was his, the bed along with it, but he just didn't want to bother with kicking Vincent out of the bedroom. Marlene had taken to running his delivery service, so he didn't bother with that. He just sat there in the apartment, staring at nothing most of the time. He could often feel Vincent staring at him from the kitchen or the hallway, but would pay no heed to his lover. The phone would ring and he'd just let it go. Many a times, Vincent had tried to talk with him, to engage him in some activity even if it was just watching TV with him, but Cloud remained unresponsive.

One night, while Marlene was out with some friends, Vincent drew himself in and gave on last attempt at getting the almost comatose blond to do something, anything. He made Cloud walk down the block to pick up some orange juice and set to work.

He hurried about, getting the living room into shape, lighting the big, unscented pillar candles Marlene had taken to buying and lighting up on a rainy night. He had a bottle of Cosmo Canyon's finest red wine, a forty of vodka and a large flask full of rum. Sure, it wasn't whiskey like Cloud had been drinking the night they had first... hooked up, but it all tasted better anyways. The gunman didn't plan on getting them both wasted; he just hoped that it would help loosen the blond up and help repair the damage done from silence.

When Cloud came home, the paper bag of orange juice in tow, he placed his keys up on the mantle over the kitchen sink and went to go lay on the couch, stopping to notice the lit candles without much thought. His head hurt and his bones ached and all he wanted to do was make the annoying little voice that seemed to be screaming in his head go away. Wearily he plopped down on the worn sofa and sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet. He was awakened by a gentle weight on his thigh. He opened an eye and looked up at his partner, then to the glass full of rum that he was offering.

"What's this all about?"

Vincent said nothing but took a sip from his own glass, letting the liquid settle over his taste buds. Cloud took the drink and sat up, his legs coming to rest Indian style beneath him. The two drank in silence for awhile, Vincent sitting next to the blond at a respectable distance, before he spoke.

"I love you." The words were just a whisper, but that was all it took for Cloud to look up at him from the rim of his glass. A part of him felt as if he wanted to fall off the edge of the earth, but another wanted to curl up and melt into the man's arms. He didn't know what to say. The usual "I love you too" didn't seem right and would only make him feel sour.

"Cloud…."

The blond groaned as a skilled tongue ran over the exposed, sensitive flesh of his hip. He could feel the feather soft sensations of Vincent's hair tickling his side and stomach. A rush of relief flooded Vincent from the tip of his toes to the ends of his hair. Cloud was finally relaxing and it had never felt to good to have the young blond under him.

HEY! I ADDED A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Woot! The LAST one is next! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you all enjoyed my little series thingy. I really am proud of this story. I am happy and thankful for all of those who reviewed and gave me such wonderful incite! I love you all! Oh and yes, I know, I said that chapter 9 was the last chapter... I lied!!! HAHAHAHA! That was something I added just to make it longer and seem like there had been more of an attempt from Vincent's part to make Cloud get his shit together! Fooled you!

And now!

Chapter 10

Cloud sat languidly on the couch with a cup of cooling white tea in hand. Marlene was in the kitchen making dinner and Vincent was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Cloud, how is your appetite? You hungry?" shouted Marlene pleasantly from her place at the stove. Cloud looked up at her in the kitchen from his seat.

"A little." He hadn't spoken much since he'd come back. His head was still a mess and his body ached just as painfully as when he had left rehab. He was at the kitchen table eating when Vincent emerged from their bedroom, dressed in a pair of lounge pants and a button up shirt. Marlene sat at the table, setting both hers and Vincent's plates down. Vincent stood behind Cloud for a moment, a hand hovering above the blond's shoulder, debating whether he should say anything. After thier love making three weeks ago, Cloud had quickly boarded himself up again. He tried to think of something to say, but failed horridly. He could only come up with a weak greeting to Malene.

"Dinner looks good Marlene." Sitting down, he started eating, his fork just barely picking at the meal. Marlene did the same before looking at the clock and jumping up in shock, drawing the two men's attention.

"Crap! Cloud, Vincent, I've got to go! I'm late for my date! I'll be home around ten!" she grabbed her purse after putting her plate of stir fry in the fridge. Vincent looked at Cloud, seeing he was almost done eating and stood up.

"Cloud, can I talk to you?" his voice was soft, a wispy air of intimacy floating with it. The blond looked at him, eyes still moody.

"You've never asked permission before." At this, Vincent turned away, turning into the hallway and slamming the bedroom door shut. Minutes later, he silently emerged and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the old blue couch while mumbling sharply under his breath. Cloud continued eating, taking his plate and chopsticks and washing them in the sink.

He walked into the living room, stopping dead for an instant and staring wide eyed at his lover. The man was hunched over the coffee table, his long black hair hanging over his shoulders to veil his profilce. Cloud stared at him until he realized what the older man was doing. He was snorting up right out in the open! After all the shit he had gone through... Rage filled him to the gill. Cloud grabbed the nearest object to him and threw it at him, screaming in hoarse rage. Vincent ducked out of the way and the old tumbler glass shattered against the wall. He looked at Cloud with a mocking, angry glare. Suddenly he started to chuckle softly.

Cloud charged him, ignoring the coffee table as if it wasn't there, aiming his body to the only thing he saw in the room. Vincent dodged him and caught the man's right arm, twisting it painfully behind his back and knocking him to the floor.

"How does it feel Cloud? To see someone you love throw their life away?" his dark whispers held years of pent up rage. "How does it feel? Or are you just mad that I haven't given you any?" he pulled harder on the arm, drawing a pained yelp from the smaller man, "Do you like having your heart tore to pieces and scattered on the floor, only to have to put them back together over time?" Tears broke loose, his voice trembling, "I love you Strife. I'm fucking addicted to you. To see you waste away like that damn near killed me. To waste your life on that shit, to see you waste your life, it made me sick!" His grip loosened on the arm, his mind losing its battle over his emotions. He rolled off the man, broken, and rose, leaving into the hallway, shutting the bedroom door.

Cloud lay where he was for some time, angry and confused. Quietly,Vincent came back out, Death Penalty in hand, his eyes bloodshot from crying as well as cocain.

"So, what do we do? Do we get rid of the addict or the drug?" Vincent's voice shook uncharacteristically as he pondered. Cloud's eyes widened in fear.

"Vincent…stop this…" he kept his voice calm and tried to move away but cut his hand on a shard of glass. He hissed loudly.

"I love you Cloud. I told you I'd never leave you, and I haven't. But now I have an addiction. All it has gotten me is pain. Cloud, only you can help me. Only you can stop my pain." He started shaking, the gun in his hand rising and pointing, mercilessly, towards the blond. Taking a deep breath, he fired the shot, the noise making an explostion in the air, Cloud's body falling over instantly, his life gone within a second of the impact. Vincent blinked several times, startled. Sobbing he looked at the gun in his hand and took in a steadying breath.

"I never left you. I promised I wouldn't." he choked back another sob and turned the gun to his temple, his steady hand shaking almost violently. He half sighed, half sobbed and closed his red eyes. His trigger finger twitched and he fired the gun again, his body falling dead to the floor.

-End-

okay... -hides- flame away! i'm ready! -pours water everywhere- i don't care! i had to do it! i HAD TO!!!!!!!!! anyways, this is the end!!!!!!!!! (actually, i'll do an epiylog thing o mo jig! if i get reviews that is!!!)


End file.
